Katherine
Katherine「キャサリン」jest członkinią Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych oraz Grzechem Pierworodnym, którego symbolem jest Wilk. Wygląd Katherine jest piękną, młodą, zgrabną kobietą. Posiada niebiesko szare oczy i długie, jasne włosy z grzywką, swobodnie opadającą na jej twarz. Na jej mostku widnieje tatuaż, który symbolizuje przynależność do Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Z racji tego, iż jej dawny strój został zniszczony, otrzymała trykotkę bez rękawów, długie rękawy od połowy ramienia do śródręcza oraz zakolanówki, należące wcześniej do Elizabeth. Do tego, jest lekko okryta swoją własną ciemnością, dlatego jej oczy nie są całkowicie czarne, a lekko zaciemnione. Otrzymała również plakat z listem gończym, tak jak wszystkie inne grzechy, po tym jak zostali oskarżeni o morderstwo Wielkiego Świętego Rycerza, Zaratrasa. Wtedy jej strojem była złota zbroja z różnymi elementami ozdobnymi. Osobowość Katherine ma spokojną, powściągliwą, a jednocześnie kpiącą osobowość. Wyraża również znudzenie i sarkazm w obliczu wyzwań, pokazując jej raczej apatyczną stronę. W bitwie znana jest jako podekscytowana i zarozumiała. Patrzy również na ludzi z góry, uważając ich za istoty słabe i nie warte uwagi. Jednak Meliodas stwierdził kiedyś że nie do końca taka jest. Powiedział że ze względu na to iż jest demonem, wiele ludzkich uczuć jest jej nieznanych oraz niezrozumiałych. Jednakże posiada ona też swoją miłą, opiekuńczą i "uczuciową" stronę. Okazuje ją kiedy w otoczeniu jest jak najmniej innych osób. Jest to między innymi czas, gdy zostaje sam na sam z Merlin, Meliodasem, Banem lub Arthurem. Dawniej Alexandrem. Historia 3000 lat temu 3000 lat temu Katherine była członkiem Dziesięciu Przykazań. Gdy Meliodas dokonał na nich zdrady, nie rozumiała go. Był szanowanym i budzącym respekt przywódcą. Jednak nie tak dawno po tym zajściu, demon się z nią spotkał ━ oczywiście w tajemnicy przed innymi. Na początku nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, lecz ten przekonał ją do krótkiej rozmowy. Stopniowo gdy z nim rozmawiała cały gniew i obrzydzenie kierowane w jego stronę zniknęło. Wybaczyła mu, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miała czego ━ mimo iż wtedy czuła wobec niego najbardziej negatywne emocje, nie mogła go znienawidzić z powodu jej wielkiego szacunku. Gdy Meliodas zaproponował aby Katherine przeszła na jego stronę, była zdziwiona ━ potrzebował kogoś takiego jak ona? Jednak wtedy zdecydowanie widziała w nim kogoś więcej niż swojego kapitana ━ był kimś, komu zaufać mogła bezgranicznie. Mogła nazwać go przyjacielem. 16 lat temu (nie zaczęte) 15 lat temu (nie zaczęte) 12 lat temu (nie zaczęte) 10 lat temu (nie zaczęte) Umiejętności i wyposarzenie Jest ona w stanie wykorzystać tajemniczą czarną materię. Używa jej do walki wręcz. Może również użyć ją, by otoczyć się jak bariera ochronna i owijać ją wokół siebie, aby chronić się przed silnymi atakami. Może nią również swobodnie manipulować i przekształcać w przeróżne kształty, i ostrości. Umiejętności * Hell Gate 「 Herugēto 」: Ta moc pozwala Katherine tworzyć portale do różnych celów. * Antan no Mayu 「 Antan no Mayu ; dosłownie znaczy „Cocoon of Darkness” 」: Katherine otacza swojego przeciwnika ciemnością, zatrzymując go w czarnej sferze Kokon jest wyjątkowo odporny. Według niej samej, nawet członek Dziesięciu Przykazań miałby z nim problem. * Shouraikon 「 Shōraikon ; dosłownie znaczy „Zaproszenie Duszy” 」: Poprzez recytację demonicznej inkantacji, Katherine może wyciągnąć duszę przeciwnika. Relacje Ｍｅｌｉｏｄａｓ Katherine i Meliodasa wydaje się łączyć przyjaźń, jaka nie łączy nikogo innego. Są sobie bliscy, bawią się wspólnie, jednak równocześnie patrzą na siebie jak na potencjalnych rywali. Oboje cieszą się swoim wspólnym towarzystwem i często spędzają razem czas. Ｂａｎ Wydają się świetnie ze sobą dogadywać, często wspólnie strojąc żarty, robiąc wybryki i pijąc razem alkohol. I choć Katherine wydaje się być dużo rozsądniejsza niż Ban, to często mają wspólne poglądy na różne tematy. Ｅｌｉｚａｂｅｔｈ Ｌｉｏｎｅｓ Katherine raczej nie lubiła, i nie będzie lubić Elizabeth, mimo że księżniczka okazuje jej dużo szacunku i zwraca się do niej z honorem "Lady". Jest to spowodowane przede wszystkim negatywnymi emocjami jakimi Katherine żywi każdą istotę ludzką, ale także i tym, że uważa Liz za prawdziwą i ostatnią miłość Meliodasa. Ｍｅｒｌｉｎ Ich relacje wydają się być głębsze niż u pozostałych grzechów, ponieważ Katherine swobodnie rozmawiała z nią o tematach związanych z demonami, jak i o Dziesięciu Przykazaniach, w przeciwieństwie do innych którym odmawiała odpowiedzi lub zmieniła temat. W końcu okazuje się, że Katherine zna Merlin od trzech tysięcy lat. Ａｌｅｘａｎｄｅｒ Alexander był ukochanym Katherine, gdy ta była członkiem Świętych Rycerzy Danforu. Początkowo Katherine nie lubiła go i nie ufała mu, jednak wkrótce Alexander został obdarowany jej zaufaniem, i stał się dla niej najważniejszą osobą. Alexander nie krył swoich bardziej zboczonych stron gdy zapytał czy może pomacać Kath, jednak ta nie miała nic przeciwko nie rozumiejąc co takiego się mu w niej podoba. Katherine bardzo kochała Alexandra, widząc go jako najmilszą i najukochańszą osobę w swoim życiu. Jego śmierć doprowadziła ją do pierwszych łez od trzech tysięcy lat. Drobnostki * Talent: Ignorowanie otoczenia. * Hobby: Drażnienie się z innymi. * Codzienna Rutyna: Picie alkoholu. * Ulubiona potrawa: 'Jedzenie Meliodasa. * '''Czarująca cecha: '''Oczy (Arthur stwierdził że uwielbia patrzeć w głąb oczów Katherine - uważa je za czarne dziury, wciągające serce jednym spojrzeniem) * '''Osoba, którą szanuje najbardziej: '''Meliodas. * '''Kogo nie chciałby mieć za wroga: '''Arthura. * '''Słabość: '''Nie potrafi dobrze odczytywać ludzkich uczuć i zachowań. * '''Miejsce Urodzenia: 'Świat Demonów. * 'Marzenie: '''Aby znów zobaczyć ''jego uśmiech. * '''Największy żal: '''Nie była wstanie ochronić młodego władcy Cemelot. * '''Największy wstyd: '''Podobają jej się oczy Arthura. * '''Rzecz, którą pragnie: Nie stracić już więcej nikogo bliskiego jej sercu. * Ulubionym Zwierzęciem jest: '''"Moim ukochanym zwierzątkiem jest Arthur, prawda?" — powiedziała klepiąc młodego Króla po głowie, i trzymając w ręce smycz, założoną na jego szyi. Arthur już nigdy się z nią nie założy, nie mając pewności o swojej wygranej. Nigdy. * '''Jej ulubionym zapach: Deszczu lub róż. * Katherine regularnie ucina sobie półgodzinne drzemki, w różnych porach dnia, zamykając się w kokonie swojej ciemności. * Z tego co wiadomo Katherine jest starsza od Merlin, ponieważ gdy są same zwraca się do niej "Merlin-chan". * Czasami, gdy nie ma co robić pożera ludzkie dusze. Kiedyś Meliodas ją na tym przyłapał, i kategorycznie zakazał. Mimo iż szanuje słowa swojego przyjaciela, zignorowała je. Niestety, za tą "niesubordynację" dostała dosyć mocno w brzuch * Bez żadnych problemów zjada dania przygotowane przez Meliodasa, twierdząc że nie są takie złe. Meliodas oczywiście jej wierzył, ale kiedyś z ciekawości zdobył miksturę prawdomówności i poprosić wprost Katherine aby to wypiła, wcześniej mówiąc jej co to za mikstura. Bez zbędnych słów Kath ją wypiła - jak reszta członków się nie spodziewała, nie kłamała. Jednak Meliodas... Jak to on, nie sprawdził jak długo działa efekt mówienia prawdy, i przez niego biedna Katherine musiała być szczera przez cały dzień. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez ciekawych pytań dotyczących równie ciekawych spraw. * Ma zadziwiająco mocną głowę, więc jej upicie może "trochę" zająć. * Gdy Arthur ją lekko podirytował... No dobrze - była wkurwiona jego ciągłym podekscytowaniem wobec niej, więc zamknęła go w swoim kokonie grożąc wyjęciem duszy, i tym samym ujawniając mu fakt że jest demonem. * Bardzo lubi czerwone róże, prawdopodobnie ze względu na to, iż dom Alexandra był nimi obrośnięty. * Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale bardzo lubi gdy ktoś czesze, lub głaszcze jej włosy. * Katherine mimo iż bardzo lubi Merlin, jest zazdrosna o jej relacje z młodym Królem. * Na pewnym spotkaniu, na którym Katherine miała się spotkać tylko z Arthurem, coś nie wyszło - chciał być jak rycerz na białym rumaku. Sam skończył będąc rumakiem, a Katherine księciem z księżniczką zwaną Hawk. * Pierwszy pocałunek Arthura skradła właśnie Kath - gdy byli sami w jego komnacie, ona "zmusiła" go aby to zrobił, mówiąc że skoro się mu podoba to nie widzi przeszkód. * Bardzo lubi udawać pijaną, i obserwować reakcje Arthura na jej przymilanie się do niego. * Kiedyś Katherine postanowiła upić Arthura. Mimo iż dostała za to opieprz od zdenerwowanej Merlin, było warto patrzeć na pijanego Króla, zwijając się ze śmiechu.